Take the lead
by Rayxahlia
Summary: I woke up this morning to this message on Tumblr: "Head canon: Frank had to lead Matt during their first time. This means that he had his hands on Matt the whole time, guiding him, but also making sure he wasn't getting hurt." I just couldn't let it sit there and do nothing about it. Also, I strayed away from the prompt a bit.


Frank undoes the buttons on Matt's shirt and slides it down from his shoulders, kissing his neck and chest. Matt stands quite still, shivering, his heart beating so fast that the rush of blood in his ears is the only thing he can hear.

Frank kisses Matt gently, his tongue caressing his lips. Matt's hands move to Frank's back and under his shirt, to caress the smooth skin of his sides and back.

Frank unzips Matt's jeans and cups his inseam through his boxers. Matt bites down on his lower lip and draws a sharp breath, his eyes wide open, his pupils dilated. He ruts against Frank's hand then stops, realising what he's done. He blushes.

"Is everything OK, Red? Wanna stop?" Frank asks in a quiet voice. He knows Matt well by now, he imagines what he must be going through.

Matt takes a few seconds to think. "Don't stop," he whispers, then kisses Frank hungrily. Frank's hand slides under the rim of Matt's boxers and closes around his erection. Matt's eyes flutter closed, his knees threaten to buckle. He digs his nails in the skin of Frank's back. Frank pushes Matt's jeans and boxers away, then breaks the kiss and leads him to the bed. Matt lays down. Frank undresses quickly and lays down beside him, his hands all over Matt's body, caressing the soft white skin of his chest and abdomen. Matt's torso is covered in goosebumps; he is breathing shallow breaths through parted lips.

Frank's hand finds Matt's erection again, his long fingers close around the shaft and stroke, slowly. Matt timidly reaches for Frank's dick, his fingers brush the tip. Frank's hand stutters and he moans loudly at the contact. He starts moving his hand more quickly, drawing deep moans from Matt's throat. Frank stops and moves so that he is kneeling between Matt's legs. He pushes his knees further apart and - gently but firmly - he slides one finger inside of Matt.

Matt has to bite his lips again to keep himself from screaming out when a second finger is inside him. Frank moves his fingers gently, easing him, making him relax. He knows he has to go gentle with Matt, he is so hyper-aware and sensitive that this could become a negative experience in no time, and he doesn't want that.

He moves slowly, delicately, watching Matt's face, checking for any sign of distress. When he is sure that the only thing he can see is pleasure, he eases another finger in. Matt screams out loud this time. Frank stops his hand and lets him adjust to the pressure before thrusting in, making Matt scream again and again.

Frank takes his own dick in his hand and strokes, in time with the thrusts of his hand inside Matt. He is hot and hard, he wants to come so badly, but he can't. He has his Red, his sweet Red, to take care of, first.

"I wanna fuck you, Red. I wanna fuck you so bad," he whispers.

Matt seems unable to find the words at first. "Please," he breathes, then moans loudly when Frank thrusts his fingers inside him one more time before pulling them out.

Frank chuckles to himself when he spots a bottle of lube on the nightstand beside Matt's glasses. This wasn't so unexpected, after all.

He covers his length in lube, then places himself at Matt's entrance and pushes gently. He is thick, much thicker than his three fingers, and Matt is so deliciously tight. He doesn't want to hurt him. Matt's hands fly to Frank's head and his fingers tangle in his hair. The sudden pain threatens to make Frank lose all his self-control. He wants to thrust deep inside Matt and make him come screaming his name. He draws a deep breath and pushes a little more until, inch by inch, he is entirely inside of Matt. He starts moving slowly then, gentle and deep thrusts, pulling out almost completely before thrusting back in, his hands on Matt's hips.

Matt's eyes are open but rolled up, a sliver of green barely visible, his mouth is open and he is breathing ragged, shallow breaths. He is hard, the tip of his dick glistening with precum, his hands are still buried in Frank's hair, holding on. Frank can sense that Matt is losing it, that he is about to come undone under his touch.

He leans down to whisper in his ear, at the same time his hand closes around Matt's hot erection and squeezes it. "Come for me, Red," he says, his breath tickling the skin on Matt's neck, eliciting a new explosion of goosebumps all over his torso, then he bites his earlobe gently.

He strokes Matt's dick faster and faster, thrusting inside him at the same pace, deeply now, he knows that Matt is past the pain, he knows what to do.

He feels Matt clench around his dick and Matt screams, riding one of the most powerful orgasms of his life. He silences Matt's scream with his own mouth and thrusts harder inside him, coming hard, moaning into Matt's mouth.

He slumps on Matt's chest, breathing heavily, eyes closed, he can hear Matt's heart beating frantically under his ears, but already slowing down.

Matt's hands are still in his hair, he seems unable to move for a few seconds. Then the grip on his hair loosens and Matt lets him go. He raises his head and kisses him gently on his mouth, his tongue caressing Matt's lips, one hand gently cupping his cheek. He slides out of Matt and lays down beside him, passing one arm under his head and embracing him, holding him close.

They wake up together the following morning, Frank's arms still around Matt, the bedsheets tangled around their legs.

Matt gets out of bed first and, still naked, he walks towards the bathroom. Once on the door, he turns around. A naughty, crooked smirks pulls at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna help?"

Frank smiles and gets out of bed, quickly, before Red can change his mind.


End file.
